Shots from all Angles - Bleach
by HisagiKirigakure
Summary: A collection of one-shots including Challenge fics.
1. Truth or Dare

Business First

I don't own Bleach. That privilege belongs to Tite Kubo. Hail the Almighty Kubo.

Post Espada apocalypse but not cannon. Gin was not involved in Aizen and Tousen's defection and survives the war. I can't bear him being dead.

Alas no Cherry in this fic as it's against the rules. Wolfy doesn't make the rules and there's a reason for that.

Thanks Time for the Blind prompt. I really enjoyed writing this. Hope y'all enjoy. Be sure to review after reading (criticism welcome).

Now without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

**Challenge Fic - Truth or Dare?**

Renji, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Izuru sat in the tavern. A bottle of Sake between them. The first of many to start the evening. They had all completed their mission in the World of the Living and were taking a well-earned break. Aizen and the Espada had been defeated and all the paperwork concerning the incident has all being completed. Gin was sitting at the other side of the bar. It was his first time there since Sousuke left. The two of them used to joke and laugh back when he was still his Lieutenant. How he missed those days. Everything was simpler. Now his best friend was gone. He was about to get up to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned on his stool.

"My apologies Captain. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Lieutenant Kira. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us." Izuru pointed over to where he and his companions were sitting.

Gin's childhood friend Rangiku was smiling and waving at him to come over. Gin sighs. He wanted to but felt like he'd not fit with their group dynamic.

"Are you sure? I may not be great company for anyone right now."

"It's up to you." A hopeful look in his subordinates eyes told Gin that Izuru was truly caring of his Captains wellbeing.

Gin sighed again. "Okay, as long as there is no mention of the traitorous bastards. I can't be doing with that."

Kira's smile brightened. "Of course, Captain." He understood how hard it was for Shuuhei to let go of Tousen. There was no doubt in his mind that his Captain was suffering from the betrayal of his best friend and his colleague. The two of them walked back over to the table after ordering another couple of bottles of Sake.

"Captain Ichimaru. Let me pour you a drink." Shuuhei smiled. His cheeks rosy from the amount of liquor he had already consumed.

"Let's bypass the ranks for tonight. Just call me Gin." The captain's smile showed slightly as he buried his hatred with his own alcohol consumption.

Rangiku slid closer towards her childhood friend and laid her head on his shoulder. "I miss this Gin. Hey, wanna play Truth or Dare?" An excited and mischievous smile crept onto her face. Once Rangiku had a plan, it was near impossible to change her mind.

"That could be pretty cool" Renji exclaimed. "Your idea, you wanna start?"

"Alright. I choose Dare." Rangiku chimed.

A quick thought arose in Gin's mind. _This could be my chance_. "Call your Captain and ask for a raise."

"Deal!" Rangiku takes out her soul pager from her bra and dials her Captains office.

"Captain!" she shrieks.

"Ugh Rangiku! You've been drinking again haven't you!" The young Captain's exasperated voice was heard through the speaker.

"But Captain, you should join us sometime. Anyway, that's not why I'm calling. I wanted to ask if you were going to give me a raise?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You need to do some work before that happens." A sudden end-of-call tone rang through the soul pager.

"Aww, darn it." Rangiku pouts as she puts the phone away back in its place. "That was rude."

A snigger was heard around the table as Shuuhei, Izuru, Renji and Gin start to grow louder with laughter. After a little while when the laughter died down, Gin sits up and relaxes. "Ok. My turn. I'll go dare."

Izuru smirked. "Ask your crush out on a date." Knowing exactly who the crush is, the blond lieutenant hides his smile behind his sake cup. Gin's confidence suddenly dropped. A scarlet blush arose on his face.

_Damn, of all the things. Why did Izuru have to ask me to do that? _"IZURU! I'd rather do that in my own time. When I'm ready."

"You've been waiting for a couple of decades. I'd say now is a good time." Izuru stated calmly.

Gin sighed. _Ok I can do this_. After a slow, deep breath, Gin turned towards his crush. "Will you go on a date with me Rangiku?"

Shock grew around the table. Rangiku suspected Gin had a crush on her but the reality of it hit her. "Gin. I…" Though the female lieutenant was drunk, she quickly sobered up. "Of course, I will Gin. I've been wanting to ask you for a while." With a sudden urge to kiss her childhood companion, Rangiku settles for wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Renji, it's your turn" Shuuhei proclaimed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh ok. Umm truth."

"Are you in love with Kuchiki?" Shuuhei grinned.

Renji's face began to flush. "Umm. Captain Kuchiki would kill me for even considering it. I wouldn't be able to ask him out."

A silence was heard across the table before Shuuhei pipes up. "I meant Rukia. Do you have a crush on your Captain?"

Renji then hid behind his hands. Embarrassed by his revelation. Izuru placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I felt exactly the same before myself and Shuu got together."

"Yeah but Shuuhei was never gonna kill you for it."

"You never know. He may feel the same as you. Just supressing his feelings as he always does." Shuuhei pointed out.

"Yeah, you won't know unless you take the risk." Izuru encouraged.

Renji looked down into his cup. The doubt clear on his face. _Where would I even start if I was to ask Byakuya out? _"Alright, I'll try and find the courage to tell him later."


	2. Inner Hell

General Business: I don't own Bleach. That privilage belongs to the Almighty Kubo Sensei.

A/N: Another challenge I accepted about a year ago. Shuuhei introspective. I struggled for ages to meet the agreed wordcount but here it is, finally. Checkout my Pack family, TheDrunkenWerewolf, timewaster123456789, SesshomaruFreak, GanymedeLullaby, Spunky0ne and Salazar Marvolo. All are much more talented than I.

Enjoy, Review and Stay Safe.

* * *

**Challenge Fic - Inner Hell!**

Why? Why did you have to leave me here? Why did you choose them? Was I never good enough? After all I did for you, my undying loyalty for you as my Captain. You betrayed my trust. How dare you? My world now turned upside down. You always spoke of justice and how you were going to change the Seireitei for the better. Where is this justice you once spoke of?

All those years ago when I lost faith in my abilities. The time when I was afraid to do battle. I wanted you to relieve me of my seated position in the squad. I pleaded with you and you refused. You told me that '_Those who know not fear, have no right to stand in battle.'_ I believed you. Hung on your every word. That's why I stuck around. You knew you were going to leave, even then. Now I'm stuck as an acting Captain to a broken Squad. I don't know where to start. I am not cut out for this. I guess I'm just left to pick up the pieces.

Looking back, perhaps I should have been devoured by that hollow when I was younger. Or maybe killed by that menos when I was leading the freshmen on their World of the Living test mission. At least then, I wouldn't be suffering now.

"Hey, hey. Why so glum, partner?" Even Kazeshini has turned against me. As I struggle, he cackles at me, taunting me. His demonic face always haunting me in my mind. His voice mocking and vitriolic. I can't escape him.

Izuru is in the same boat as me, however he seems to be coping. I can't burden him more by asking for help. And Momo, dammit; she's still in intensive care after that bastard Aizen ran her through.

I never told anyone how I truly felt. No one knew. Not even Izuru. After all the years I was your subordinate, I grew to admire you. That admiration turned to love. Because of this, your defection with Aizen and Ichimaru hurt me even more. Your betrayal almost killed me. I couldn't cope. I was living in my own personal hell, as well as everyone else's.

Dammit, why can't I get past this? Captain. Why did you have to leave?

Your last words to us were '_The only paths that you see are the ones not dyed with blood. Those paths are the paths to justice.'_ How about the path you have taken? More blood has been shed over the past couple of days due to your companion's plan. Aizen attacked Momo in cold-blood and also Captain Hitsugaya. This path has more blood along its way. It's just a shame you can't see it.

Soon we will cross blades. Your friend Sajin, he and I are going to open your eyes to the suffering you have caused. We will force you to see what you have done. We will show you the true meaning of justice.


	3. Betrayal

A short 1-shot on the Koga/Muramasa Betrayal. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Betrayal**

Disowned by the Kuchiki Clan. Betrayed by the Gotei 13. The only one I had, was you; or so I thought.

Muramasa. Why didn't you come when I called out to you? I was on the verge of being sealed away. You never answered when I screamed out your name. I was your master and you deserted me. Why Muramasa? I thought I could count on you, but you let me down.

You gave me the drive to pursue my ambitions. But when I needed you the most, you neglected to assist me. You refused to hear my voice.

Now you stand in front of me, asking for my help. Why should I when you abandoned me? I despise you for your desertion. I have waited 250 years for my revenge. Even as I callously run you through and snap your blade in front of everyone, you still call to me.

Why Muramasa. Why should I help you when you never came to my aid?

I do not need a _weak_ zanpakuto. I can wield any object as a weapon. My power is greater than yours. I do not care what people say about synergy. Mutual understanding is not what makes me strong. I already have all the power I need without you.


End file.
